


That Thing Called the Fourth

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen, M/M, Rating: PG - Freeform, character: ratchet, character: sideswipe, character: wheeljack, genre: crack, genre: humor, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Wheeljack was told about the Fourth of July.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Thing Called the Fourth

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** The comment, “PARTY LIKE YOU'RE WHEELJACK! 8D”, was made. The reply was,” ....now I want that in fic: Wheeljack's Fourth of July Spectacular!” And my muse ttly went \8D/, and then this happened.  It also occurred on a locked LJ entry, hence why names are not named, if the involved parties want that changed, I will be happy to credit them.

**Title:** That Thing Called the Fourth  
 **‘Verse:** G1  
 **Series:** None  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Characters:** Sideswipe, Ratchet, Wheeljack  
 **Summary:** Wheeljack was told about the Fourth of July.  
 **Notes:** The comment, “PARTY LIKE YOU'RE WHEELJACK! 8D”, was made. The reply was,” ....now I want that in fic: Wheeljack's Fourth of July Spectacular!” And my muse ttly went \8D/, and then this happened.  It also occurred on a locked LJ entry, hence why names are not named, if the involved parties want that changed, I will be happy to credit them.

 

**That Thing Called the Fourth**

 

“What is Wheeljack doing?”

Sideswipe looked back, the gleeful grin still on his face, and giggled at Ratchet’s decidedly nervous tone. “The humans have this thing called the ‘Fourth of July’.”

“Yeah. I am actually aware of how they mark the passage of time,” Ratchet replied, a frown beginning to form. “That doesn’t explain what the slag Wheeljack is doing playing with explosives out here.”

“Well, for their Fourth of July celebration the humans blow stuff up.” Sideswipe practically wiggled in place. “When Wheeljack found out, he said he just had to participate.”

Oops! Ratchet’s narrowed optics swung away from the inventor and locked on Sideswipe. “And just _how_ did Wheeljack-“

“Uh oh!”

They both looked over toward Wheeljack, watching as he began to take a step back from his pile of suped-up fireworks. Sideswipe reacted without thought, grabbing Ratchet, and throwing him behind the boulder he’d been leaning on, covering the medic’s frame with his own.

When the dust began to settle, Sideswipe pushed up, gave Ratchet a sheepish look, and tried to crawl away. “Ow! _Ow!_ Ratchet!”

“I am going to put Humpty Dumpty back together… _AGAIN!_ , then you and I are going to have a long chat.” Sideswipe shrank back, arm coming up reflexively as Ratchet jabbed a finger at him.

“Uh… Can one of you guys help me find my leg?” Wheeljack called.

Sideswipe cringed as Ratchet growled and stomped off.

~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
